dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12: Dick and Johnson Meet the Scooby-Doo Crew
Dick and Johnson are at home to rest after having returned from the north pole. They feed their pet dinosaurs and go to sleep in their hammocks. They enter a shared dream — Dick and Johnson always dream together — and find themselves in the back of the Mystery Machine in the world of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo] . Dick is inhabiting the character of Shaggy Rogers, while Johnson has turned into Scooby-Doo. With them are the rest of Mystery Inc., Fred, Daphne, and Velma Dinkley. They find themselves en route to solve a mystery at an old abandoned, yet very active, factory for plastic grabber arms. Arriving at the factory, they are greeted by its caretaker, Old Man Jenkins, who also lives in the building. Dick and Johnson, being well aware of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ScoobyDooHoax the Scooby-Doo format], immediately seize Old Man Jenkins, knowing that he will turn out to be the source of whatever supposed supernatural phenomenon they are about to encounter. However, the rest of the group is unable to break the fourth wall and to realize they are in a cartoon, and Velma convinces the two to let the caretaker free. Unable to break cartoon logic, Dick and Johnson instead try to make the best of it by jumping and staying in the air impossibly long, and eating a four foot tall sandwich whole. After interrogating Old Man Jenkins one more time and ultimately letting him go, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma enter the factory, but run back out when hearing a scream. They see Fred and Daphne getting chased by a vampire and try to fight the monster, but Velma accidentally sends Scooby and herself down a pair of trap doors. Dick/Shaggy, unable to stand up to the vampire by himself, follows his friends down, and they find themselves in a large room filled with grabber arms, deep within the factory. Velma is looking for her glasses, which she has lost during the fall, and grabs what turns out to be the head of the vampire sticking out of the pile of grabber arms. Shaggy, driven by his feelings for Velma, manages to gather enough of Dick's courage and strength to hold back the vampire until they escape the room into a hallway. Velma and Scooby are chased by the vampire in and out of the hallway's many doors, while Shaggy waits for the right opportunity and jumps the vampire. With the increasing confidence and power of Dick, Shaggy dreams of taking the lead of Mystery Inc. together with Velma, but is hard broken when Velma reveals she has feelings for Daphne. Feeling he no longer has a place in the group, Shaggy ponders going off on his own spin-off, but Velma is distraught at the thought of losing her friend, and Scooby talks him out of his hysteria. Shaggy then tries to convince Velma to admit her feelings to Daphne and break the cycle, but she remains reluctant. During this entire time, Dick has been beating on the vampire, who now surrenders and reveals himself to be Old Man Jenkins. His plan had been to reverse mortgage the factory to ameliorate his poor financial situation, and he pleads to be released as he has, in fact, not broken any laws. Having heard Shaggy's and Velma's relationship issues, Jenkins also offers his opinion, saying the two should stay together as friends. Velma proposes a compromise, being friends with benefits, just as the dream ends. Behind the Scenes The vampire was originally going to reveal himself as Doctor Isis, who then was going to turn out to be Old Man Jenkins, wearing a Doctor Isis mask under his vampire mask. In a post-credits scene, Dick and Johnson wake up, and discuss their dream and the nature of the Scooby-Doo franchise. Dick has always hidden his infatuation with the less conventionally feminine character of Velma, feeling it was only appropriate for a man to show attraction to characters like Jessica Rabbit, Æon Flux, or Motoko Kusanagi of Ghost in the Shell. He admits that he finds both her intellect and her non-revealing attire very attractive.